Konoha Villágio
by Almofadinhas
Summary: [Cap 3][UA] Residencial Konoha Villágio. Temos 12 Andares residenciais a disposição, vários adolecentes bagunceiros, e elevadores que quebram. E devolvam as minhas calças!Obrigado. 8D
1. Fichas Abertas

**N/A:** Há! Mais uma fic para vocês tentarem me matar por causa dela.

**Eu, Almofadinhas, vou escreveu em negrito.**

_Thais em itálico._

e QUANDO o Kakashi for falar, vai ser sublinhado. acho.

* * *

**VOLTEI! E dessa vez, não estou sozinha! THAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIS! VEEEM PRA CÁA!**

**-**_Thais chegando, meio tímida._-

_Yo Gente _

**Então, né... Essa fic é... de Fichas :D Fiquei morrendo de vontade de fazer uma... daí pedi ajuda para a coisa aqui do meu lado ò.ó**

_Mas não estamos sozinhas! – Thais puxa uma criatura que segurava uma prancheta cheia de documentos – _

**Sim! Kakashi, o Síndico do prédio mais famoso de Tokyo, será nosso assistente, e co-autor.**

_O.O Pensei que EU fosse a Co-autora._

-Kakashi pisca três vezes, enquanto Thais lança um olhar raivoso para ele-

**Ah, sim. – Almofadinhas pensando – Kakashi ser nosso co-co-autor.**

_Assim sim. :B_

**Então.. Hã... KAKASHI! Como deve ser a ficha dos moradores do prédio?**

_Como assim, Almofadinhas? ¬¬ A gente nem disse como vai ser..._

**NYA! Deicha eu ser feliz, na no da uu**

_Então, né. RESIDENCIAL KONOHA VILLÁGIO é o prédio mais chique e mais badalado de Tokyo. E lá moram pessoas nem um pouco normais. Com direitos a Adolecentes que fazem farra pelo prédio inteiro._

**-Almofadinhas mechendo nos documentos que Kakashi trouxe- Então, seguinte. Pra você morar aqui, você tem que Mandar uma Ficha pra gente com os seguintes dados:**

_-Thais dá um Pedala no Kakashi- Mostra logo, inergúmeno sexy.

* * *

_

Nome (Ordem Japonesa):

Pai,Mãe, ou responsável:

Idade(até 18 anos):

Personalidade:

Aparência:

Figurino de Personagem animado(Aquela que ele usa toda hora e que tá toda gasta.):

Andar(do 3º ao 15º):

Irmãos(se tiver):

O que acha da família:

História(opcional):

A quanto tempo mora no prédio:

Par(se quiser inventar um par, pode falar aí.):

O que você acha dele:

O Que ele acha de você:

Extras(Manias,Vícios,Paixões, Cor e comida favorita, etc.):

* * *

_Se você colocar o andar em branco, nós escolheremos um andar para você._

**Você deve estar se perguntando, pra quê o andar **

_Ah, é logico que é pq tem uns seres especiais morando em alguns andares..._

**-Almofadinhas Puxando outro documento de Kakashi- Por exemplo, nosso querido síndico **

**- Kakashi dá um sorriso que ninguém consegue ver.-**

_Ele mora no 3º andar._

**Vou mandar a listinha**

Sasuke e Itachi (eles moram juntos) - 14º andar

Naruto - 5º andar

Sakura - 15º andar

Hinata e Neji - 10º andar

Gaara - 13º andar

Orochimaru - 15º andar

Deidara - 15º andar

Kiba - 7º andar

_E o resto? A gente decide depois. :D_

**-Almofadinhas se despedindo do público-**

**PELO MENOS SORRIA PARA A FOTO, KAKASHI!**

- Gota -


	2. Prólogo

**-Almofadinhas sai de algum canto, cheio de gelo seco-**

**-Almofadinhas tossindo-**

**Ahá! Antes de escolher o povo, eu queria escrever um capítulo, sobre o Sasuke.**

_O MEU Sasuke. – Thais emburrada-_

**SEU? O.O O Sasuke de alguém aí. Menos o seu.**

_-Thais engasga-_

_Sua Malvada!_

**Ah, eu deicho você babar no Satochi um pouco depois 8D**

_Assim sim. :B_

**Temos que deixar o sasuke para alguma Fã doida dele.**

_Ah, ele é só meu T.T_

**Eu deixo você ficar com o Kakashi, pode ser?**

-Kakashi engasga-

Ow, eu não tenho dona não! uu

**O.O**

_O.O_

**Thais, você ouviu o que eu ouvi?**

_O Kakashi falou alguma coisa? O.O_

Falei, e repito :D

**-Almofadinhas aperta Kakashi-**

**Há. Agora ele é só meu.**

_E eu?T.T_

**Nha, pode ficar com o sasuke #.#

* * *

**

_**Capitulo 1- Villágio.**_

_Eu, Uchiha Sasuke, lindo maravilhoso, tenho que seguir o idiotinha do meu irmão pra todo canto que ele vai. E não é que o Itachi inventou de ir para Tokyo? Só pra ficar mais próximo dos amiguinhos dele. Aquele tal de... Orochimaru?_

Nesse instante, a escrita de Sasuke foi interrompida. Itachi entrava no quarto dele com mais cinco caixas.

"Aí, Emo. O Resto das suas Tranqueiras chegaram."- Itachi falou, jogando as caixas no chão e sentando em cima delas. – "Hey, o que o Frutinha tá fazendo? Escrevendo no diarinho de novo?"

"Não em enche, saco."- Sasuke disse, fechando o Diário e saindo pela porta.

"Se não o que? Vai contar tudo pra Mamãe?"- Itachi continuou seguindo Sasuke pelo apartamento.

"Bem que eu gostaria."- Sasuke foia té a cozinha e pegou um copo d'água.-" A cupa não é minha que papai e mamãe se separaram."

"Problema o seu. Eu sou seu irmão mais velho, e desde que o Papai Morreu, eu que cuido de você."- Itachi disse, fazendo um Cafuné dolorido em Sasuke.

"As Vezes acho que você matou ele."

E com isso, saiu do apartamento, tentando conhecer o resto do prédio.

* * *

Sasuke chegou ao corredor, virou ao lado, e se encontrou com o elevador. Apertou o botão para descer. Viu que o elevador estava parado no andar a cima, o Décimo Quinto, e último.

Ficou olhando pro teto, tentando descobrir que tipo de gente morava naquele andar. Ou até mesmo naquele prédio. A Porta do elevador se abriu, Sasuke entrou, e deu de cara com uma menina de cabelos rosa.

"Erm... Oi?"- Sasuke 'pronunciou', vermelho.

"Oi."- Disse a Menina, Sorridente. – "Eu sou Haruno Sakura. Prazer. É novo no Villá?"

"Ah, Sou Uchiha Sasuke."- Sasuke levantou a mão a ela. – "Villá?"

"É como o pessoal que mora aqui chama o Condomínio. Pelo jeito é novo mesmo."- Sakura disse, rindo.

"Que legal.."- Sasuke, vermelho, ficou quieto no seu canto até chegarem ao 1º andar.

A Porta se abriu, com aquele barulinho familiar. Sasuke ficou paralizado, olhando o Horizonte.

"Hey, quer que eu te mostre o Condô todo?"- Sakura disse, pegando na mão de Sasuke.

"Erm... Claro!"- Sasuke continuava vermelho, e seguiu Sakura por todos os cantos do Prédio.

* * *

"Aqui"- Apontou Sakura – "É o Pátio. Os Meninos ficam aqui o dia inteiro fazendo coisas aleatórias. Mais alí na frente, é a Piscina. Temos 3 delas. Uma Rasa, Uma funda e uma esportiva."

"Legal..."- Sasuke disse, pegando um cigarro que estava jogado no chão e jogando fora.

"Mais pra cá é a Quadra de Futebol, e alí é a de Tênis."- Sakura apertou o botão do elevador. – "No Primeiro andar, é a área social. Para festas e eventos."

Quando a porta abriu, Sasuke conseguiu ver um salão de festas enorme, Com Janelas e Espelhos por todos os lados.

"No segundo andar"- Sakura disse, quando a porta fechou e começaram a subir de novo -"Fica o Salão de jogos. E a Hidromassagem. Mas os Adultos monopolizam aquele lugar. Nem se arrisque a entrar."

Sasuke ficou com os olhos brilhando de ver aquelas coisas bonitas. E por Ter conseguido uma nova amiga.

"Ah, está ficando tarde. Eu tenho que subir. Amanhã eu te apresento o povo daqui."- Sakura apertou o botão para o 15º andar, e Sasuke o do 14º.

"Até amanhã, Sakura-Chan."- Sakura ficou meio vermelha.

"Até amanhã, Sasuke-Kun."- E a porta do Elevador se abriu novamente, com Sasuke saindo por ela, com o seu Diário sob o braço, e um Sorriso no rosto.

* * *

**Ah, eca.**

_O que foi, Almofadinhas?_

**Ficou parecendo SakuSasu ¬¬**

_E isso não é bom?_

**Não. ODEIO SakuSasu. u.u**

-Kakashi chorando-

**Que foi, Kashi-kun do meu coração?**

Não tem a diretoria T.T

_Ai, seu inergúmeno. É no terraço, lógico!_

A Tá :D


	3. Alguns Problemas, Algumas Soluções

WHATAHELLISTHIS?! Quaaaanntas reviews :B 

_Estou chocada._

E QUANTA gente achando que é SasuSaku. U.u peloamordedeus, eu ODEIO SasuSaku! Eles são apenas os MELHORES amigos, saca? Quero deixar isso bem claro.

Você me disse que ia deixar ele com a Sakura T.T Mas, bem... existem tantas fics pra ele ficar com a Sakura, não? 

_-Thais em depressão-_

Ah, deixe ela. E Vamos ao MEU prédio.

Isso aí, Kashi :D eu vou deixar pra responder as reviews (dizendo quem foi e quem não foi excolhido) pro final.

Além do mais, nós não vamos colocar todos eles agora de uma vez só, né? ;D

* * *

_**Capitulo 1 – Alguns problemas, algumas soluções.**_

_E a porta do Elevador se abriu novamente, com Sasuke saindo por ela, com o seu Diário sob o braço, e um Sorriso no rosto._

Sasuke foi até o apartamento número 1407, e bateu na porta umas três vezes, até Itachi abri-la, mal-humorado.

"Entra, Emo."- Itachi fechou a porta logo depois dele. Sasuke ficou irritado com a atitude do irmão, porém ficou mais irritado ainda com a cena que viu:

Yuki, Sua Prima distante que sempre o seque pra onde ele e o Itachi vão; e Sora, sua irmã gêmea que mora(morava) com a Mãe. As duas estavam sentadas no sofá da sala, conversando sobre meninos.

"Hey! Pode ir parando TUDO! O que as duas estão fazendo aqui?"- Sasuke gritou, olhando de uma para a outra.

"Ah, Fica de Boa, Primo. Eu estou sempre onde você está. Sem falar que a Tia Kurenai tá noiva do Síndico do prédio."- Disse Tsukihime Yuki, Prima BEEEM distante dos irmãos Uchiha. Ela tem o Cabelo preto, que vai até depois da cintura, em corte de V, olhos vermelhos escarlate. Estava com a Roupa básica dela. Aquela com a Blusa preta colada, com as mangas arrancadas.A Saia Vermelha curta com uma caveira, e o Tênis Allstar preto esculaxado. Tinha um Boné na Cabeça, cheio de Bottons de lugares diferentes(todos onde Itachi e Sasuke tinham ido, por 'coincidência') e Mascava um Chiclete.

"Onde está a Tia Kurenai então?"- Sasuke perguntou, irritado.

"Por aí, Maninho."- Itachi disse, falando de boca cheia de chocolate. – " Mamãe mandou umonte de chocolate pra gente. A Sora trouxe."

"Heya Maninho :3"- Uchiha Sora, Irmã gêmea de Sasuke. Por ser gêmea, é idêntica a ele. Usava uma Saia Colegial, uma blusa branca (que tinha vários símbolos dos Uchihas estampado por toda a camiseta) colada, e um Allstar de cano alto.

"O que faz aqui? Mamãe não tinha conseguido sua Guarda?"

"Ah, ela teve que ir para a Inglaterra. Daí ela disse que era melhor eu morar com vocês, uma Família unida."- Sora deu de ombros e continuou a assistir a Tv.

"A Mamãe casou com um cara lá."- Itachi terminou, com a Boca ainda cheia de chocolate.

"De novo?"- Yuki exclamou e começou a rir. Itachi, Sasuke e Sora viraram para ela com um olhar do tipo: 'MORRA!'- "Nossa.. que extress. Vou dar uma volta pra conhecer o povo do prédio. Quer ir comigo Sora?"

Sora fez que sim com a Cabeça. As duas se levantaram e foram até a porta.Sasuke entrou na frente.

"Nem pensar. Eu vou junto."- As duas começaram a rir-"Qual a graça?"

"A Gente vai dar uma 'volta para conhecer o prédio'. Isso quer dizer que vamos dar uma olhada nos meninos."- Sora disse, piscando para Sasuke.

"Ah, Eu Vou junto para evitar acidentes."

"Não somos mais crianças, ok?"- Yuki disse, olhando torto para Sasuke.

* * *

Yuki apertou o Botão do Elevador. Sora encostou-se na parede mais proxima, e ficou soprando a franja.Estava um silêncio estranho. Muito estranho. 

Ouve-se um barulho de alguém batendo a cabeça num extintor de incêndio. Então se vê duas criaturas correndo pelo corredor.

"AKYO! Devolve meu Allstar JÁ!"- Uma menina corria atrás de um garoto bem maior que ela. Os dois eram tão parecidos...

"Vem pegar, Natsumi!"- Mais ao dizer isso, o garoto escorregou.Pois estava hipnotisado nas duas garotas que estavam na frente do elevador. A Garota que tinha perdido o Allstar pegou o mesmo da mão do garoto assim que ele caiu.

"Desculpem pela bagunça, mais meu irmão mais velho é mais criança que eu."- a Garota estendeu a mão para as outras duas, que sorriam.

"Nada. Eu sou Uchiha Sora, e você?"- Sora disse, pegando na mãe da menina.

"Sou Mizaki Natsumi. Esse é meu Irmão, Akyo."- A Garota tinha os Cabelos pretos, com as pontas tingidas de loiro-branco... e os olhos de um cinza-azulado com um olhar tão alegre...Usava a Roupa do colégio, que estava com mancha de Molho de tomate por toda a camisa. Sem falar que estava toda amarrotada.

"Eu sou Tsukihime Yuki. Prazer em conhece-la."- Yuki levantou a mão pra Natsumi, que logo a puxou para um abraço.-"e-eu n-não c-consigo re-re-respirar..."

"Vocês estão indo aonde?"- Disse Natsumi, assim que 'desabraçou' Yuki.

"Vamos descer conhecer o prédio... Chegamos hoje, não conhecemos nada."- Sora disse, balançando a cabeça.

"Que bom!"- E Viu-se um brilho estranho passar-se pelos olhos azuis acinzentados de Natsumi. – "Eu sou nova também. Estou aqui faz uns...três dias. Vamos, assim a gente conhece meninos Juntas"

Nesse momento, se abre a porta do Elevador. E uma Garota; loira de cabelo ondulado, cheio de mechas coloridas, olhos mel com tons verdes, com um gato nos braços; que já estava lá dentro, se assustou com as três criaturas entrando com um sorriso estampado

* * *

Natsumi apertou o Botão com a letra 'T' e sorriu para a garota que estava lá dentro. O Gato da garota miou em sinal de que 'algo vai acontecer'. 

Não desceram nem uns dois andares, o elevador parou. A Garota do gato ficou estática.

"Você está bem?"- Perguntou Yuki, preocupada.

"M-mais ou m-m-menos."- Ela começou a tremer.

"Qual o seu nome?"- Natsumi pegou no seu pulso, e no seu ombro.

"Hirata Midori"- A Garota gaguejou bastante, mas conseguiu falar. As luzes apagaram e o Gato saiu do colo dela.

"Acho que ela tem trauma de elevador, Yuki."- Sora disse, pegando a garota (que era menor que elas) no colo.

"Está tudo bem, estamos com você."- Natsumi abraçou Midori, que estava no colo de Sora.

As Luzes se re-acenderam. O Elevador continuou a descer. As Quatro meninas estavam em estado de choque.

"Onde está... Myuu-Chan?"- Midori olhou para os quatro cantos do elevador e não achou seu bichinho de estimação.

A Porta se abriu no Terraço, e o Gato saiu de algum canto desconhecido, e do elevador para o Terraço, ele foi correndo, sem destino.

"MYUU-CHAN!"- Midori saiu correndo atrás do gato. As outras três garotas se entreolharam e deram de ombros.

Enquanto isso, do elevador do lado, saia Sasuke, ofegante.

"SORA! FINALMENTE TE ACHEI!"- Sasuke gritou, correndo ao encontro da irmã.

"O que foi, Sasuke?"- Não adiantou muito a Cutucada que Sora deu em Sasuke depois disso. Ele estava Hipnotizado, com coraçõezinhos nos olhos, caindo de amores... Por Natsumi.

Ao perceber, Sora se virou para Natsumi. Ela estava no mesmo estado.

"Ah, dexe os dois aí. Eu vou procurar alguém que preste."- Yuki disse, puxando Sora para o Pátio.

* * *

O que vai ocorrer entre Natsumi e Sasuke agora:D 

_Também não sei, Almofadinhas. Mais prefiro ele com a Sakura._

Me poupe. :B a Natsumi eh mais fofa. E eu tenho planos melhores para a Sakura :D Só não mata ela T.T MATA Ò.ó 

Então, né Kakashi... Vamos responder as reviews.

_Peloamordedeus! A gente escolheu um povo... Daí quando começamos a escrever a fic, veio mais gente pedindo pra entra :/_

Tadinho do povo... Mais então, né...

* * *

_**Marcy Black:**_Desculpaa!

Você mandou a review quando nós já estavamos respondendo elas...

Pode Ter certeza que a sua personagem vai entrar na fic... Talvez mais tarde...

Não agora. Continue acompanhando. :B

_**Dri Lioncourt:**__Nãão deu. Sorry. Mais acompanha a fic :D_

_Quem sabe a gente não coloca uma participação da sua personagem em alguma parte da fic? ;D_

_**Hajime Kirane-chan:**_**Você também mandou muito tarde :/**

**Quem sabe a gente não dá um jeito de vc aparecer tembém:3**

_**.bruh-chan xP: **_Oooun. Dá a Natsumi pra mim? A Almofadinahs não vai gostar... mais quem liga?

**-Almofadinhas com uma faca apontada para Kakashi-**

hiehoeieheh, brincadera, Morfada. Eu te amo x3

A Natsumi conseguiu o que qualquer garota iria querer. O Sasuke:D

Parabéns :3

_**lucia almeida martins: **__- Thais esconde cara em algum canto-_

_ouun. Nem sie o que falar. Tinha TANTA gente... mais beleza. A gente não está desconsiderando essas fichas não!_

_Depois, talvez.. Nós iremos coloca-los na fic também, sabe? ;D_

_É só esperar pra ver. :B_

_**Rodrigo DeMolay**_** : Tá dentro. E não só por ser o único menino...**

**Por ser legal Ter um francês na fic... :D **

**Um Francês totalmente habituado aos costumes orientais **

**Isso vai ser divertido.**

**Espere até o proximo cap pra você aparecer ;D**

_**Nina-carol: **_- Kakashi com medo de ser morto por ela-

Tá... Kankurou ser seu. o.o

-medo extremo-

Tá na fic. Proximo capítulo você aparece. Pode Ter certeza.

_**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: **__Ameei a Yuki #-#_

_Ela tá aí. Meio animada... Meio fora do que você a descreveu. Mais espera a Sora se apaixonar pelo Naruto,_

_Pra Yuki começar a tentar destruir isso... daí você vai ver como vai ser legal ;D_

_E viu? Yuki vai estragar a vida dos primos. COMPLETAMENTE. (6)_

_**neko-chan X3: **_**Yo! Você entrou também. Meus parabéns. Seu par vai ser o Shikamaru. Pq eu acho ele TÃOO smexy #.#**

**Espere os próximos caps para ver a mágica acontecer :3 cya!**

_**Artemis de Libra: **_-foge-

Medo de você querer me matar.

Maais a Ártemis não foi escolhida. Tinah muita gente T.T

Mais pode deixar, iremos usa-la algum dia, não esquenta.

Todas as fixas enviadas estão valendo; :B

_**UchihaSora: **__Nós te aceitamos por ser uma personagem criativa._

_Não pelas suas súplicas._

_AMEEIII a Sora! Juro! E ela vai ficar com o Naruto sim, espere para ver..._

_Tomara que tenha gostado da atuação dela até aqui._

_Cya :D_

_**Ero-Kitsune21: **_**Eu me APAIXONEI pela Kitsune quando você escrever dela. Sério.**

**Tá, eu sou mulher. Mais que ela é demais, ela é.**

**Seu par é o Gaara. Combina muitoooo :B**

**Continue lendo para ver a Mágica acontecer.**

**Cya :D**

_**- KiTSuNe Xx: **_esperaa que a Midori vaai aparecer mais! Pode Ter certeza disso!

Essa foi só a entrada triunfal dela.

Ela tem medo de elevador e mora no último andar. Vê se pode...

Esse gatinho vai render boas risadas... e bons encontros com o Deidara. :3

Cya:B

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	4. Os Meninos

**-Almofadinhas olhando as pessoas lá em baixo pela janela da cobertura-**

**8D É tão bom morar aqui!**

_Morfada. Você não mora aqui._

**MORO SIM! Ò.ó –engasga- Bom, a Mogome mora.**

M-Mog quem?

**M-O-G-O-M-E. Hyabusa Mogome, E Kaegi. Meu deus! As MINHAS POs. **

_Mancada colocar elas e não o povo das fichas ¬.¬_

**É... Bom...**

Deixe pra lá. Vamos para a Fic:D

* * *

_**Capitulo 2- Os Meninos. E QUE meninos.**_

Yuki puxou Sora até o pátio. Sora tropeçou no cadarço do Allstar. E só então Yuki Parou.

"Eu devia Ter ficado lá. Meu irmão não está acostumado com garotas."- Dizia Sora enquanto amarrava o Allstar.

"Ai, Vai começar."- Yuki revirou os olhos. Puxou Sora para ela ficar de pé.-"Se recomponha rápido, tem uns meninos vindo pra cá."- Sussurrou enquanto Spra batia a mãe na roupa para tirar o pó.

"Jura?"- Sora ficou vermelha, mas continuou na sua pose, tirando o pó das roupas.

"Oi."- Um Garoto Loiro disse, chegando próximo a elas.-"Vocês duas são novas no Villá?"

"ah siguka fafa."- Sora balbuciou, pegando na mãe do loiro e balançando. Yuki due um tapa na própia testa.

"Ela quis dizer que sim, que o nome dela é Uchiha Sora e que mora no apartamento 1407."- Yuki disse, pegando a mão que Sora havia largado. Sora olhou ela com ódio. Não era exatamente o que queria dizer.-" Eu sou Tsukihime Yuki. Prazer."

"Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto. Prazer eu conhece-las."- O Loiro riu, e apertou Sora e Yuki num abraço.-" Esse aqui é o Shikamaru."

O Moreno que estava um pouco mais atrás que ele, jogando Game Boy, acenou e voltou a jogar.

"Que simpático. -.-' "- Sora disse, e um Ruivo mais atrás riu junto.

"Esse palerma rindo aí atrás é o Gaara."- Shikamaru disse, levantando a cabeça do Game Boy.

"Yo :D "- Gaara acenou também.

"HEYY! E eu?"- Um Garotinho pequeno gritou, vindo de um banco do outro lado do Pátio.-" Vocês me deixaram lá e nem me apresentaram.. Que belos amigos vocês são."

"O Baixinho Loiro dos olhos azuis-safira aí é o Aoshi."- Gaara apontou para ele com o Dedão – "NUNCA chamem ele de Baixinho. Né Baixinho?"

"Cala a boca, Seu maconheiro."- Aoshi pisou no pé de Gaara. Ele tinha a aparência de um menininho de 8 anos, mais pelo jeito, tinha bem mais que isso.

"Quantos anos você tem, Aoshi?"- Yuki perguntou, se abaixando para falar com ele.

"18. Por quê? Algum problema deu ser tão... BAIXINHO?!"- Aoshi ficou extressado.

"Nada! Eu só fiquei curiosa."- Yuki passou a mãe pelos cabelos dele. É, ele gostou disso.

"Quem são aqueles meninos alí?"- Sora perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior e apontando para um grupo de garotos de preto com algumas nuvens vermelhas estampadas.

"Aff. Uma guanguezinha aqui do Villá. Eles se acham de mais."- Sjikamaru exclamou, bufando e voltando a jogar no Game Boy.

"Quem é o ruivinho? Ele é bonitinho..."- Yuki exclamou, mordendo o lábio inferior também.

"Ruivo? Cada dia ele aparece com um cabelo diferente."- Shikamaru disse, bufando- "Ah! DROGA! Perdi.. eu tava na última faze... T.T"

"Começa de novo, ameba."- Gaara disse, apertando o ombro de Shikamaru.

"Ah, priguiça"- Shikamaru guardou o Gameboy no bolso – "Então, né. Aquele 'Ruivo' lá é o Sasori."

"Shikamaru tem ciumes do Sasori porque ele pega mais meninas do que ele "- Naruto sussurrou para as meninas, que riram.

"NHA! Cala a boca, Naruto! Sasori ser metido e bobão u.u"- Shikamru ficou bravo com o comentário, e resolveu sentar no chão mesmo, acompanhado de Aoshi.

"Apresenta a gente pra eles?"- Yuki pediu, e Naruto fez que não com a cabeça. Yuki se ajoelhou – "PPOOOOR FAVOOR T.T"

"Descola do meu pé"- Naruto ficou assustado, começou a balançar o pé, e então Yuki soltou.-"Tá, eu apresento."

"Valeeu! Te amo Naruto-kun!"- Yuki abraçou Naruto até seus olhos sairem da cara. O que Sora não gostou.

* * *

Midori corria atrás de Myuu-chan, ainda. O Gato corria para todos os lados do Pátio. E Não era a primeira vez que Midori saia por aí atrás dele.

'Gato idiota. Sempre me faz passar mico na frente do Deidei.'- Midori pensou, enquanto ficava vermelha, passando na frente de Deidara, procurando Myuu-chan.

Deidara era um dos integrantes da Ganguezinha do Villágio, a Akatsuki. E como todo 'Akatsuki', morava no 15º andar, o mesmo de Midori. Ela gostava dele desde que ele tinha se mudado pra lá, a mais ou menos dois anos.

"Hey, Midori."- Deidara chamou-a, enquanto ela passava. Midori ficou vermelha. Deidara NUNCA falava com ela. Nem imaginava que ele sabia que ela existia.-"vai me deixar no vácuo, un?"

"Oi, Deidara."- Midori se aproximou dele, vermelha.

"Myuu-chan fugiu de novo,un?"- Disse, apontando para o Gato que estava no colo de Sasori.

"Aii bichinho fofo! Aah Bichinho fofo!"- Sasori repetia, balançando o gato d eum lado pra outro, que miava.

"MYUU-CHAN!"- Midori sorriu e pegou o gato. – "Muito obrigada, Deidara-kun."- Os olhos de Midori brilharam, quando Deidara deu um beijo em sua bochecha e disse um 'de nada'

'Viva o Myuu-chan'- Pensou Midori, enquanto ia para a piscina, onde iria se encontrar com uma velha amiga.

* * *

Sasuke continuava hipnotisado por Natsumi. Mas a Mesma já se encontrava em sã conciência.

"ahn.. Oi?"- Natsumi dizia, enquanto abanava as mãos a frente dos olhos do garoto.- "Hey, Sai do Alfa!"

Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça e voltou ao normal.

"ah, desculpe por isso."- Sasuke disse, vermelho.-" Desde que meu pai morreu, eu vivo entrando no Alfa..."

'Aham, sei.' – pensou Natsumi, enqunato ria e abraçava Sasuke – "Nenhum problema, amigo."

"eer o.o" – Sasuke, vermelho e assustado com Natsumi não conseguiu se expressar.

"Nossa, que mal-educada... Sou Mizaki Natsumi, Prazer!"- E outro abraço.

"Sou Uchiha Sasuke. Prazer é todo meu. "

"Uchiha? Ah! Você é irmão da Sora ou qualquer coisa parecida?"- Natsumi disse, mechendo no cabelo dele, pra ver se era igual ao de Sora.

"Bom... Ela é minha irmã Gêmea."- Sasuke disse,rindo.

Bom, eles continuaram conversando sobre conversas estranhas, até do Elevador saírem Sakura e um garoto que a puxava pela cintura.

"Sasuke-kun! Você aqui em baixo! Pelo jeito já fez novas amizades"- Sakura disse, rindo, junto com o Garoto que a acompanhava.

"Ah, esta é Natsumi. É amiga da minha irmã. Natsumi, essa é a Sakura, amiga minha que eu fiz hoje mais cedo."

"Prazer."- Natsumi estendeu a mãe até ela, mas pensando em 1001 maneiras de mata-la lenta e dolorosamente.

"Igualmente."- Sakura também estendeu a mão, pensando em 3003 maneiras de acabar com aquela pessoinha que tinha pegado seu lugar como amiga do Menino novo.

* * *

**Ai, Capitulo curtinho. :B**

_Isso aí Sakura! Detonaa a Natsumi!_

**O.O Num fala assim, Thais!**

Vai Natsumi! Mata a Sakura \z/

**Vocês dois, parem ¬.¬**

u.u

_u.u_

**Então né... REVIEWS :D**

* * *

_**Hajime Kirane-chan: **_**Tudoo beem:D**

**A gente coloca sua personagem na fic siiim!**

**Continua lendo! A gente dá uma participação especial pra ela... só que terão algumas alterações na sua ficha...**

_Surpresaa ò.ó_

_**Rodrigo DeMolay: **_Nada Parça o/

**Eu escrevo bem? #.# que emoçãoo!**

_Hey, eu também escrevo isso aqui!_

**Ah, sim, verdade –Gota-**

**Mas a gente não escreve nada bem não, Tio Aoshi –Gota²-**

Sim, meu prédio ser o centro de TODAS as confusões :D

_**UchihaSora: **_**Nada Sora :D**

**Viu, ela tá meio tímida por enquanto... daqui a pouco ela vai lá dar uma de 'namoradinha' do Itachi e do Sasuke.**

**Eu só preciso de algum par pro Itachi pra ela atrapalhar :B**

_**neko-chan X3: **_**Preguiçoso Sexy que joga Game-boy #.#**

**A Midori foi se encontrar com alguém na piscina.. Mas.. quem?**

**A Tsukiii \z/**

**- Capota -**

_**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: **__Vamos todos atazanaar Os Uchihaas \z/_

**Até a Sora não escapa da Yuki... iehoiehiheieohe**

**-Capota-**

-Gota-

_-Gota-_

**Yuki ser um ser beem feliz... viu ela irritando nosso Naruto:D**

_NOSSO NARUTO?_

**É, nosso, pq eu AMO ele. :B e de mais alguém.. a Sora :D**

_Tá né ¬¬_

_**- KiTSuNe Xx:**_

**-Esmagada-**

**Oun. Ele é siim :D**

**E viu, a Midori tem suas cenas com o Deidei também; :B**

**-Capota-**

_Tadinho do Gatinho... Sasori realmente não se dá bem com os animais._

Tá mais pros animais não se darem bem com o Sasori :D

_**.bruh-chan xP: **_

**Pode morrer mesmo? O.O**

_-Thais aparece com uma metralhadora na mão-_

**Não! Thais, era brincadeira.**

_Ah, tá. :B_

Ah, cuidado. Molho de tomate não sai de roupas brancas se ficar muito tempo sem lavar a camiseta :D -experiente-

**Viu, até a Sakura quer te separar do sasuke, e olha que eles se conhecem a pouco tempo. MORRA SAKURA!**

_-Thais em Depressão-_

**Cê viu, Kakashi Tarado u.u'**

Oun,a ssim você me decha envergonahdo, Morfada – Vermelho-

**Ouun meu gotoso :3**

_Chega vocês dois ¬¬_

-Kakashi vermelho-

Desculpa aí Natsumi –leventa a mão-

-Natsumi dá um abraço no Kakashi-

Eu.. não... consigo respirar...o.o'

**LARGA O MEU KAKASHI ò.ó – Tapa em Natsumi-**

**-Leva tapa de Sasuke-**

**Ai, isso doi u.ú**

_Continua acompanhando aí que depois vai mais cenas legais deles :D_

**Vamos cantar We're the champion juntass?**

_Chega, Morfada. – abaxa cortina vermelha-_

**-Almofadinhas cantando sozinha-**_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	5. High Villágio Musical prt I

**Hoje, eu fui orbigada a assistir High School Musical 2. **

**Então tive a brilhante – Caham- idéia de fazer um Musical no Villá.**

**E Por que não:/**

Eu apareço nesse cap? u.u

_Até de mais._

Wee n.n

* * *

_**Capitulo 3- High Villágio Musical. Parte 1.**_

Midori segurava seu gato fortemente, para que ele não escapasse novamente. Ao Caminhar pela estradinha de tijolos cheias de àrvores e graminhas em volta, começou a pensar como era a sua vida no Villá. Bom, era complicada. Disso sabia.

Tivera que aprender a se virar sozinha, pois o pai ficava o dia inteiro trabalhando. E Se Não Tivece conhecido Tsuki, não saberia o que seria dela mesma.

Ao chegar à borda da Piscina; encontrou uma Garota de cabelos ruivos ondulados, com olhos verdes que espalhavam fúria, mesmo que seu ar fosse Gentil.

"Suzuhara Tsuki!"- Midori gritou, a Garota virou para ela, sorrindo. O Gato fugiu dos braços de Midori e foi se esfregar em Tsuki.

"Midori! Que saudade!"- Tsuki pegou o gatoe ficou de pé.-"Eu queria Ter voltado antes da viagem, juro."

"Mais bem que você deve ter se divertido... Você foi com a escola, e com os seus amigos da escola!"- Midori virou de costas, em brincadeira.

"Ain! Você sabe que eu perfiro você!"- Então Tsuki abraçou Midori pelas costas. As Duas começaram a rir.-"Então, o que tem de novidade?"

"Ah, nada não."- Midori ficou vermelha, enquanto as duas voltavam para o Pátio.

"Não! Agora desembucha! O Deidara te chamou pra sair?"- Tsuki ficou assustada e começou a balançar Midori pelos ombros.

"O Que? Endoidou? Ele só achou o Myuu-Chan...E Me chamou pra devolve-lo."- Midori sorriu sozinha, enquanto andava mais a frente, com Myuu-Chan sendo sua sombra.

"Isso já é um grande passo."- Tsuki sorriu e começou a cantarolar, pulando.

"E Você e o... Shikamaru?"- Midori sorriu maliciosa e olhou para Tsuki que arrumava o cabelo ao avistar Shikamaru e o resto dos garotos no pátio. Tsuki ficou vermelha.

"Ah, anda tudo na mesma. Ele me irrita, eu irrito ele... a gente briga, eu taco o Gameboy dele na cabeça dele..."

"A Mesma coisa de sempre."- Midori suspirou, junto com Tsuki.

"Sabe o que eu estava pensando?" – Tsuki bateu no ombro de Midori.

"No que?"- Midori ficou com medo de sua amiga criar mais idéias mirabolantes...

"Que o Kakashi podia fazer que nem no ano passado. Foi tão legal aquele musical..."

"Peloamordedeus. Aquilo de novo não. Já foi mico de mais."- Midori balançou a cabeça algumas vezes para tirar da cabeça as lembraças.

"Ah, Foi tão divertido! Lembra do Aoshi cantando 'Shine, Shine Little Star'?"- Tsuki começou a rir, Midori também.

"Bem, até que não é má idéia. Vamos na diretoria..."- Midori puxou Tsuki para a caminho da Diretoria, enquanto a outra acenava para Shikamaru.

* * *

Uma garota saía pela porta do elevador, no 5º andar, suspirando, e batendo na porta do apartamento 522.

"MILLY! ABRE ESSA PORTA JÁ!"- A Garota bateu na porta com mais força, percebendo que a garota estava no banho.

Mas quem abriu, não foi Milly, que estava senod chamada, mas sim Nana, sua mãe. A Garota à porta, Dos cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, dos olhos verdes e grandes, ficou envergonhada.

"Yuuki no Kitsune! Que surpresa."- A Mulher do outro lado exclamou, ao perceber quem estava na porta.

"Desculpa pela gritaria, Nana."- Kitsune, envergonhada, disse entrando na casa.

"Nada. Se não tivece gritado, não te ouviria."- Nana disse, balançando as mãos no ar e apontando para a porta do banheiro.

"Ai. Ela tá cantando de novo?"- Kitsune olhou com medo para a porta do banheiro.

"A Senhorita sabe que só você tira ela de lá de dentro."- Nana e Kitsune Sorriram.

Ao abrir a porta, Kitsune viu uma menina dentro do box, cantando com o 'chuveirinho'.

"NANANA! YOU ARE THE MUSIC IN MEEEEEEEEEEE!!"- A Garota balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, espirrando água para todos os cantos.

"TAKAHASHI MILLY!"- Kitsune abriu a porta do Box, assustando a garota.-"Pensei que odiace essa música."

"E odeio... Mas nãos ai da minha cabeça."- A Garota riu. Ela tinha cabelos negros com mechas brancas até o meio das costas, Olhos roxos, e uma mancha de nascença em forma de lua. Ela sorriu envergonhada e desligou o chuveiro.-"Pode ir pra fora. Eu já estou saindo"- Disse, pegando uma toalha e dando tapinhas no ar para Kitsune sair de lá.

"Tá né..."- e Foi só Kitsune fechar a porta atrás dela, que Milly saiu pronta de lá.

"Hey! Vamos descer para o pátio. A Sua 'Guangue' deve estar te esperando."- Milly piscou para Kitsune e deu uma cutuvelada nela.

"Ah, Você só quer descer pra ver se o Kankurou já voltou de viagem, ãhn?"- Kitsune sorriu maliciosa para Milly, que ficou vermelha.

"Pois bem.. Eu vi o Gaara hoje de manhã também..."- Milly piscou de volta.

"Grande coisa."- Bufou Kitsune, enquanto as duas desciam de elevador.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto."- Sora disse, enquanto eles conversavam sobre assuntos aleatórios.

"Diga, Sora."- Naruto sorriu para. Um Sorriso que Sora demorou a parar de adimirar.

"Ah, sobre essa Guangue aqui... Como é o nome dela?"- Sora começa a olhar para os garotos da gangue rindo, enquanto um garoto loiro do grupo jogava bombinhas caseiras nas pessoas que passavam.

"É a Aktsuki. Quer saber? Fique longe deles. E de qualquer um que se pareça com um deles."- Gaara respondeu, cruzando os braços e olhando para o céu.

"O Gaara é apaixonado por uma menina deles. Só que ela só tem olhos pra própia guangue a amiga doida dela que a segue pra tudo quanto é canto..."- Shikamaru disse para as meninas, enqunato Aoshi olhava em volta pra ver se encontrava alguém interessante.

"Ai que horror. Todo mundo aqui tá em casalsinho ¬¬"- Disse Yuki, bufando, e olhando incansávelmente para Sasori.

"Principalmente o Sasori."- Aoshi comentou, meio avuado, ainda olhando em volta.

"Quem disse que eu estou a fim dele?"- Yuki ficou brava, cruzou os braços e ficou na mesma posição de Gaara.

"Velho. O Aoshi saca de TUDO."- Shikamaru disse, em adimiração ao baixinho da turma.

"Principalmente de roda-pés. Disso ele realmente entende."- Gaara implicou, ainda olhando para cima.

"Ou você está me criticando pelo meu gosto por decoração interna, ou está zombando de mim pelo meu tamanho."- Aoshi disse, em tom de despreso.- "De qualquer maneira... Joga a mãe pra ver se quica, maconheiro."

"Pra quê implicar tanto que eu fumo, ein?"- Gaara perguntou, voltando a olhar para as pessoas que estavam em volta dele, no caso, Aoshi.

"Porque você vive no alto."- Aoshi riu.-" Entendeu? No alto..."- Ouviu-se sons de grilos.- "Meu deus! A Kitsune mora no último andar, junto com os outros Akatsukis. Deeer!"

"Mais QUE senso de humor, hein?"- Sora disse, balançando a cabeça e adimirando Naruto, que estava brincando com o cadarço do próprio tênis.

Sasuke e Natsumi vinham ao encontro deles, rindo de alguma coisa, sabe-se lá do que.

"Sora! Você não imagina o que a Natsumi fez com a Sakura!"- Sasuke continuou a rir, enquanto sentava entre Naruto e Sora, distanciando os dois. Pois Natsumi sentara ao lado de Sasuke.

"Que Sakura?"- Yuki e Sora perguntaram em unissono.

"Uma Menina metida idiota que mora no último andar."- Naruto bufou e virou para o lado.

"Ah, o Naruto só acha ela idiota porque ela dá um fora nele a cada 20 segundos."- Gaara acrescentou, rindo.

"Mas que ela é metida, ela é."- Shikamaru disse, balançando a cabeça em sinal positivo.

"Concordo."- Aoshi concordou, com o mesmo gesto de Shikamaru. Todos olharam para ele e se ouve o som de grilos novamente-"QUAL É O PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS?!"

"Não sei, a gente acha o som dos grilos legal."- Shikamaru balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso 'nice guy'

"Na no da uú"-Aoshi virou o rosto deles, ao Ver Midori e Tsuki passando.

"MIDORIIII!"- Natsumi se levantou e correu atrás da garota que passava feliz por elas.

"Q-quem é você?"- Se assustou Midori. Tsuki olhava para ela desconfiada.

"NYA! Natsumi, do elevador, lembra?"- Natsumi sorriu, enquanto dava um abraço em Midori.

"A-ahn... Acho que sim..."- Ainda assustada, Midori respondeu.

"E quem é essa sua amiga?"- Natsumi perguntou, com acra de 'pra que serve esse botão?'

"Sou Tsuki. Prazer."- Tsuki sorriu e apertou a mãe de Natsumi, que a puxou para um abraço.

"Natsumi. Prazem em conhece-las. Hey! Venham se sentar com a gente!"- Natsumi sorriu e puxou as duas.

"No chão?"- Midori ficou assustada, mais Tsuki curtiu a ideia.

"Oi Tsuki!"- Shikamaru deu um beijo na bochecha de Tsuki.

"Oi Shika..."- Tsuki ficou envergonhada com ao to do rapaz.

"Desde quando essa intimidade toda?"- Aoshi se surpreendeu, e ganhou uma 'mostrada de língua' vinda de Tsuki.-" E um beijo pra mim, não tem?"

"Ah, Aoshinho... Quase esquecemos você!"- Midori e Tsuki agarraram o pequeno e deram vários beijos em seu rosto, seguido de mordidas.

"Bom, agora, nosso grupo está completo."- Sorriu Naruto olhando para Sora, Yuki, Sasuke e Natsumi.-"Na verdade... Onde está a Temari e o Kankurou?"

"Meu deus! Como você é leso!"- Aoshi brincou – "Eles estão viajando com a escolinha particular deles."

"Verdade, Dattebayo."- Naruto se envergonhou e resolveu mudar de assunto – "alguém aí já viu a família segueta?"

"Que família Segueta?"- Sora se interviu, se aproximando de Naruto. Sasuke lançou um olhar demoníaco para ela, dando um tapa em sua coxa.

"Verdade. Quem?"- Gaara começou a olhar por todos os lados.

"Aquela, amebas!"- Naruto apontou para a recepção, onde um menino e uma menina dos olhos brancos se encontravam, cheios de mudança.

"Olha, são novos no prédioq eu nem a gente!"- Yuki, feliz, se levantou junto com Natsumi para ir irritar os novos moradores.

"Estão doidas? Vão irritar dduas crianças SEGAS?!"- Aoshi gritou, e as duas pararam- "Seria como meu primeiro dia aqui! Os Meninos vieram direto para cima de mim, me chamando de baixinho e me massacrando. UNF!"

"Ah, Aoshinho. Essa época já possou, né?"- Tsuki apertou as boxexas de Aoshi, que não gostou disso.

"É! Além do mais, agora você faz parte da melhor turma do prédio."- Gaara disse, puxando o garoto, e o abraçando.

"Assim como vocês."- Naruto sorriu, olhando nos olhos de Sora. Sora sorriu de volta para ele, e eles ficaram se encarando e sorrindo. Até que Sasuke, o estraga prazeres, se enfiou entre os dois.

"Isso quer dizer que vocês aceitam a PERVERTIDA da minha irmã e a PERTURBADA da minha prima no grupo?"- Sasuke se assustou, apontando para as meninas da família.

"E você também, emo."- Aoshi sorriu, dando um cafuné em Sasuke.

"Até você? -.-"- Sasuke suspirou, pois se sentia num grupo de doidos que lembravam a própia família.

"E eu?"- Natsumi exclama, abraçada entre Midori e Tsuki.

"Você? Você é doida, não bate bem das idéias, e é namorada do emo. Tá mais do que dentro!"- Gaara sorriu para ela.

"Eu NÃO sou namorada(o) dele(a)!"- Disseram Sasuke e Natsumi, em unissono.

"Então por que o ciúme dele, e a cena com a Sakura?"- Sora disse, cruzando os braços.

"Bom, digamos que aquela metida mereceu."- Natsumi sorriu, maliciosa.

* * *

Milly e Kitsune chegaram à recepção e Viram Kakashi limpando o suco de amora do chão. Elas se entreolharam, estranhando o ato do SÍNDICO limpar o chão. Balançaram a cabeça para esquecer a cena. E como desgraça nunca é pouco, mais a frente viram Sakura careca, com a cabeça manchada de Amora, chorando.

"Depois dessa, só falta o Kakashi dizer que vai Ter outro musical este ano."- Kitsune disse, em tom de brincadeira.

"Quer apostar que vai Ter repeteco?"- Milly sorriu, estendendo a mão para Kitsune.

"Aposto toda a grana que a gente conseguiu da noite de Poker da Akatsuki na semana passada."- Kitsune apertou a mãe de Milly.

"Mais metade daquele dinheiro é meu! Ou melhor, Três Quartos. Você só apostava em mim, e eu fazia todo o trabalho."- Milly olhou nos olhos de Kitsune, com raiva.

"Tá, Tá. Eu aposto a minha parte da grana."- Milly sorriu e concordou com Kitsune.

"Trato feito."

E assim eles se encontraram com o resto da Akatsuki, no seu cantinho do pátio. Kitsune não tirava os olhos de Gaara, que não tirava os olhos dela. Deidara chamou a sua atenção algumas vezes, mais ela não escutou.

* * *

"Boa Tardee Meu querido Villá!"- A Voz de um homem, abafada por algum tipo de pano, ecoou pelos altos-falantes espalhados pelo pátio. Todos os adolecentes presentes, sendo Akatsukis, Anti-Akatsukis ou algum perdidão aí, olharam para a recepção: Onde Kakashi, o Síndico, estava com um Microfone nas mãos.

"Devido pedidos de algumas meninas do Condomínio, Iremos repetir a dose do Musical do ano passado."- Houveram alguns aplausos, alguns assovios, algumas vaias, e uma bomba caseira vinda de Deidara.- "As Inscrições estão abertas. Por favor se inscrever na recepção. Muito obrigado pela atenção."

Neste momento, Kakashi bate algumas vezes no microfone, sorrí e entra no seu escritório novamente, com Kurenai na sua sombra.

"Sai da minha cola, mulher!"- Kakashi grita, antes de fechar a porta da diretoria na cara d Kurenai, que dá de ombros e vai até o elevador.

* * *

**Wow. Capítulo longo.**

_Tadinha da Sakura!_

E eu LIMPANDO o chão? Eu sou SÍNDICO e não Gari.

**Nya, mais fico sexy vestido de faxinero n.n**

#.# Jura?

_¬¬ Chega vocês dois! As REVIEEEEEEEEEEWS!_

* * *

_**Ero-Kitsune21 : **_**Tá feliz, Kitsune? n.n**

**Tava meio sem inspiração pra fazer as cenas suas e da Milly. Daí ficou curtinha as duas n.n'**

Bem que podia fazer maior, ein? ¬¬ Quieta, Thais uú 

_**lucia almeida martins : **_**Bom, a idéia é: Usar TODAS as fichas não excolhidas.**

**Tipo, eles não vão morar no prédio. Vão morar nas proximidades e vão Ter parentesco com os moradores, pra poder vir visitar sempre.**

**Por isso teremos que mudar as fichas de vocês.**

**E a sua, eu não excolhi pelo SasukEMO e o Naruto já terem par. :B**

_O Sasuke nem é emo na fic não... É que todo mundo vai chamar ele assim, até virar apelido n.n_

A Minha Noiva precisa urgente de uma Piscicóloga. Mais uma que a diga que é pra se matar. Uú 

**Apoiado, Kashi n.n**

_**Rodrigo DeMolay :**_**Aoshi se demonstra cada dia mais irritado.**

**Tadinho. n.n**

_Dexa, ele melhora. Ele e o Gaara vai passar a vida intera se chingando?_

E Qual o problema com os Grilos? ¬¬

**Muito obrigada por gostar do ultimo cap. n.n tomara que goste desse. :D **

_**.bruh-chan x**__**P: **_

Continuo achando melhor a briga de gatinhas de bikini na lama ¬¬

**-sufoca Kakashi-**

**Vai Natsumi \z/ - pulando com pompons- Viu, ela já atacou a Sakura. Mais nem eu consegui imaginar a cena dela atacando a Sakura. Talvez nem tenha atacado. Vai que foi só com a mente! O.O**

Natsumi tem poderes especiais? #.# Talvez ela seja mágica:O

_ Talvez ela tenha vindo direto d euma fic de Harry potter –emoticon pensante black power do msn- _

**Quem sabe, não:T**

We ! Eu apareci n.n LIMPANDO CHÃO, mais apareci \o/

**Ainda bem,. Eu estava pensando seriamente de você ser só uma voz fantasma...**

_Quem sabe ele nem teria voz uú_

_**UchihaSora:**_

_Yo! Tomara que tenha gostado da cena de ciuminho do Sasuke :D_

_Tá anotado:B_

**É que eu gostei TAAAAAAAAAANTO da minha idéia macabra da camiseta branca com o símbolo dos Uchihas n.n**

Tomara que goste desse cap, e dos proximos que virão :D

**Kakashi, tá arrastando asa pra SORA? O.ó**

e-er... não n.n'

**-apanha-**

**Ah, o Naruto é só seu, podexá.**

_**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:**_

**Yuki ataca de novo :D**

_Impagável oq eu o SEU Sasori fez com o pobre gato da Midori TT_

Nha, eu sou mais bonito que o Sasori ¬¬

**Talvez não... 8D**

O.O Como assim?

** Deixe pra lá... Viu, eu AMO a Yuki, véi. #.# ela é do MAAAAAAAAAU \z/**

**_KiTSuNe Xx_** :

_Impagável. Tadinho do gatinho. Até ficou com trauma e não fugiu mais da Midori n.n _

**Eu tenho dó da Midori daqui pra frente. Cuidado, vão fazer ela cantar quase tudo... acompanhada de...**

**DEIDARA! \o/ -pompons-**

_Mais isso não é bom:T_

Na verdade... Não quando não se sabe cantar. Eu tenho é dó do Deidara :T

**O.O Deidara vai ensinar a Midori a cantar, tá? uú e qualquer coisa, ele joga uma bombinha de fumaça. :B**

_**neko-chan X3:**_

**le não apanhou ainda, mais vai apanhar.**

**Principalmente depois desse sorriso 'Nice Guy' que ele mandou para o Aoshi.**

**Tsukii ao ataqueee! \z/**

_**Nina-carol:**_

**Nada :D**

_Tomara que tenha gostado da cena ' You are the music in me' da Milly :D Sinseramente, por mim, eu AMEI. :B _

A Melhor parte é que foi no banho ;D

**KAKASHI! ¬¬ –arrebenta cara do Kakashi-**

_**

* * *

**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


End file.
